1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a color image processing method for retrieving a color feature descriptor used in indexing and searching a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among visual features for describing multi-media contents, color is the most dominant feature. According to conventional color image processing methods, a color histogram is used for expressing the color information of an image. However, the conventional color image processing methods using a color histogram consisting of 1024 bins have drawbacks in that the computational complexity of image processing steps for describing an image is high and much processing time is required.